As one example of a sound processing technology for sound signals collected by a sound collection device, a technology for separating a sound source by using a transmission characteristic is known. In this type of technology, a transmission characteristic is estimated on the basis of a sound signal in a state in which only a sound source that is a sound collection target emits sound, and a component of a sound source other than the sound source that is a sound correction target, the component being included in a sound signal to be processed, is suppressed in accordance with the estimated transmission characteristic (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-197552).